Musou Basara
by The 4th Snake
Summary: A collection of short stories involving Samurai Warriors characters meeting their Sengoku Basara counterparts.
1. Father-Daughter Bonding

Ina stepped out into the garden of the Tokugawa stronghold in which she had been stationed. The daughter of the legendary Honda Tadakatsu took a deep breath and took in the delicious spring air. Although she was the definitive warrior princess striving to live up to her father's example, Ina relished quiet time, when the sounds of steel and rifles and cavalry clashing seemed like a distant memory.

She surveyed the garden and took in the beauty of the environment. Whomever it was that maintained the garden certainly had a keen eye for aesthetics, having selected only the most striking of flowers and distributed them into perfect arrangements throughout the garden. In particular, Ina noticed a beautiful patch of large pink flowers, possibly a type of rose, a few feet from where she now stood.

She was standing over them in mere seconds, gently pushing a few of the flowers aside to clear herself a space to sit without trampling the now legendary gardener's work, Ina assumed a seiza position amidst the beautiful plants. Taking one tenderly by the bulb, Ina caught a whiff of the fragrance the silken pinkness exuded. Rarely had such a soft and inviting scent tickled her nostrils.

Her mind was soon filled with visions of her marriage to Sanada Nobuyuki; of how he had smiled more warmly and invitingly than anyone had ever smiled before, how he had embraced her and held her close, and how his proclamation of love had caressed her ears so gently.

Ina returned to the present as a large, dark shadow spread from behind her, tinting the flowers in an ominous black. Before she could move a muscle in response, a massive metallic hand slowly moved from just outside her field of vision to the left, each outstretched mail-coated digit almost as thick as the archeress' wrists and the palm they extended from as wide as her entire skull.

The hand slowly moved past Ina, who sat on bated breath, waiting for the hand to attempt to harm her. As she waited, distracted by her presumptuous suspicions, Ina's preoccupied mind barely registered the actual movements of the hand: it slowly and calculatingly wrapped one finger and thumb around the stem of a tiny, seemingly out-of-place violet lily hidden amidst the larger pink petals.

With a small, yet seemingly effortless tug, the flower's roots gave in and it allowed itself to be removed from its shaded patch of soil. The hand then moved back outside of her vision before brushing up against her hair and delicately placing the flower over her ear.

Ina reached out with her own hand onto the giant's iron-plated hand. The hand was cold, yes, but there was a strange warmth to it. Not a physical warmth, but a comforting and caring warmth. She flashed a smile and glanced back at the "man" behind her. Ina was sure that she could have recognised him even without the antler horns adorning his iron helm or the Buddhist prayer beads wrapped around his breastplate.

This giant of a man was her father's mechanical counterpart from another world. He was not a human as far as Ina could tell. Not a single word had ever escaped his lips (though Ina wasn't sure his mouth even _could_ move if he wanted it to). She could still picture clearly how the other Ieyasu had reacted to seeing a Tadakatsu who was not only human, but had also produced a beautiful daughter.

Ina wondered if this Tadakatsu had felt lonely upon meeting her and her father; wondered if, indeed, he could feel anything at all. Was there a beating heart buried somewhere within his cold, resilient exterior? Could he think for himself or did he simply obey his master's commands? Again caught up in her thoughts, Ina barely noticed as Tadakatsu moved his hand away from her ear and gently stroked her hair.

Her mind again fell back into memory, this time reliving the day her father had taught her to tie her long hair into a ponytail to keep it safe in battle. As not only Tadakatsu's daughter but her lord Ieyasu's adopted daughter as well, it was important for a woman in her position to keep her silky black hair long, a detail the enemy could easily exploit in battle. After he had tied her hair up, she recalled having proudly proclaimed that she would simply not let the enemy get close enough to try, holding her bladed bow high. He had lowered his stern manner just long enough to let out a rare amused chuckled before returning to his usual stone-faced demeanour to tell her to not allow herself to become too overconfident in her marksmanship.

Ina smiled, though if it was more from the pleasant memory she was reliving or the surprisingly delicate touch of the iron giant behind her, she couldn't tell. Ina couldn't help but wonder if the machine thought of her as his own daughter. Either way, if she was sure of one thing, it was that to her, he was just as much her father as her own Tadakatsu.


	2. The Red Belle and the Renegade

Boom. Boom. Boom.

The sound of Sayaka's revolver rang out three times in the still night air, each shot signalling another bullseye on the targets laid out before her a few hundred yards away. No matter the state of the world - nor the world in question, for that matter - the Saika Faction commander maintained a certain standard for her marksmanship that she refused to ever fall below.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

It was such complacence that had gotten the previous Magoichi killed by the Demon King. But not her. Sayaka would never falter, never miss her mark and most of all, never let herself be caught off-guard.

A sharp whistle emanated from somewhere behind her and she spun around quickly, fully aware that the weapon in her hand was currently empty, but there were very few that could possibly realise that from observation alone. The man before her was one such man.

"That's some pretty fancy shooting there, my lady," he greeted with a cocky tone and a cockier bow.

He was a handsome man; a scraggly, yet rugged beard coating his jaw, and a short ponytail reaching down the back of his neck. His attire consisted of greens, browns, beiges, blacks; all the colours one would need to effectively camouflage themselves in the lush greenery of the nearby forest. But what stood out most to Sayaka was the weapon he rested across his right shoulder: a simple matchlock rifle with a bayonet attached below the muzzle of the barrel. From what she understood, there was only one warrior of note in this world that wielded such a firearm.

"Saika Magoichi, I presume," she said simply, her tone calculatingly conveying none of her inner thoughts.

He smirked. His being pleased with the fact that his reputation had spread across the land was very evident in his expression.

"Ah, you've heard of me. That should make things simpler then. How would an enchanting woman like you like to go out for a drink with me?"

Sayaka frowned very slightly. She had heard that this Magoichi was perhaps more infamous for his womanising ways than for his incredible skill with firearms, which itself was not something to underestimate. Seeing that the rumours were true was somewhat disheartening for Sayaka. In truth, she had secretly hoped that it was not true, that is was misinformation - spread either by some enemy force to sully his reputation, or perhaps by the man himself to downplay his skills - and that he would turn out to be much closer to her predecessor than the clown she had heard him to be.

"I'm afraid I don't have time for such frivolity," she replied in a polite, yet stern tone. "Besides, I'm sure a _dashing rogue_ such as you would have no trouble finding another woman to drink with you," she continued with just a hint of antagonistic sarcasm, hoping he would take the hint and leave her be.

He shook his head. "No, no, dear lady. While it's true that my natural charisma draws the ladies in like moths to a flame-" (Sayaka rolled her eyes in disgust) "-I'm a man with very high standards for female companionship. Only the the most beautiful flowers are fit to bloom by my side."

Sayaka was unsure which of the two Magoichi was trying to laud more with his asinine proclamations, but she very much desired to have him leave as soon as humanly possible. However, she feared that taking an abrasive approach might only intensify his resolve to make her putty in his hands. She was hesitant to resort to violence if at all possible, especially since, though she was loathe to admit it, he didn't strike her as a bad person; merely misguided and highly susceptible to his vices. It truly was a shame he wasn't more like her predecessor.

That was when it hit her. He had not yet referred to her by name, indicating that he saw her only as a fellow marksman who happened to be female. There was indeed a nonviolent tactic she could implement to put a stop to his agitating ramblings. She flashed a smile to the best of her abilities, trying to prevent it becoming a confident smirk to rival his own.

"But, Lord Magoichi, you don't even know my name yet," she said in a lighter, more feminine tone.

"Oh, of course; how callous of me. Might I ask your name, my lady?" He took the bait.

"Of course, my lord. In my world, I am known as _Saika Magoichi_." Sayaka made sure to emphasise and enunciate those two words in her usual tone to drive the point home.

Magoichi froze. "What? You mean... I... You...?"

"I am you, yes. Does that surprise you?" In theory, it shouldn't surprise anyone. After all, the only other person in either world who took firearms seriously as a primary weapon was her world's Nōhime.

Magoichi was totally unresponsive. He was frozen in place as if caught in a blizzard, an expression of extreme shock plastered across his admittedly handsome features. Sayaka nudged his chest with the barrel of her revolver and he fell backwards, collapsing in an unmoving heap on the ground. Sayaka spared only a moment to stare down at him before shrugging and turning back towards her shooting range, her perverted counterpart completely removed from her mind.

Boom. Boom Boom.


End file.
